


【盾铁】With your last name—以你之姓

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 复联四
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 以他之名，以你之姓





	【盾铁】With your last name—以你之姓

Tony和Steve站在电梯里，他们两个谁都没有说话，只是互相用余光悄悄打量着彼此，在视线对上的瞬间又像别扭的青少年一样快速挪开，假装漫不经心的望向别处。Tony不记得上一回看到美国队长穿上军装是什么时候了，或许是他们在复仇者大厦的顶层举行婚礼的那个下午，又或许是他带着Morgan去参加Steve主持的二战胜利的纪念仪式上，Tony在活动结束后抱着已经窝在怀里睡着的小女孩走了过去，不太情愿的把她交给了已经与自己分居多年的丈夫。

他得到了一个带着奶香味道的吻，Steve也是。那个温柔的金发男人耐心的将他们睡眼惺忪的女儿再度哄入梦境，低声呢喃了一堆像“小南瓜”、“苹果派”、“柑橘糖”这样有关食物的爱称，Tony抿着嘴唇，沉默的望着远方萧条的街道，他想起在很久以前自己也曾这样叫过Peter，每当这时那个尚在蹒跚学步的小家伙就会摇摇晃摇的走过来，眨着一双漂亮的棕色眼睛，咯咯的笑着对他张开怀抱。

但他失去了Peter，眼睁睁的看着他在自己面前化做了一阵虚无缥缈的烟尘，五年前的泰坦星上，Tony的腹部被尖锐的武器刺穿，那种疼痛却根本不及试图抓住Peter又无能为力的万分之一，他跌坐在一片废墟中，难以置信盯着空空如也的手掌，撕裂的绝望感甚至让他忘记流出眼泪，直到他获救返回地球见到Steve的那一刻，那些被冰封的悲伤才骤然破裂，它们汹涌而出，几乎淹没了整座复仇者基地。

他们的每次相遇总是以争吵作为开端，从第一次在神盾航母上邂逅便是如此，只不过这一回Tony再也不是当年意气风发的模样，扬着下巴步步紧逼到美国队长面前告诉对方自己脱下盔甲后是亿万富翁、花花公子和慈善家，他虚弱的坐在轮椅里，一只手还在输液，胸前的肋骨触目惊心，但Tony仍然拖着摇摇欲坠的身体拼命站了起来，他愤怒的拔出反应堆，大声指责Steve是个骗子。

毫无疑问，这是一次无比糟糕的重逢，每个人都带着失意和失落，而作为复仇者的两位领导者的钢铁侠和美国队长更是如此，这种情绪在Thor砍下灭霸的头颅却未能挽回任何事情的时候达到了顶峰，Steve从外太空回到地球后拥抱住脸上带着一点小心翼翼期待的Tony，他说他们赢了，他们杀死了导致这一切的罪魁祸首，所有的事情都会慢慢变好，但是Peter不会回来了，其他人也不会回来了。

这个答案泯灭了Tony心中仅剩的一点希望，他挣开Steve的手臂不断倒退着，直到后背抵上冰冷的墙壁。什么都不会好起来，从这个队伍到整个世界都不会好起来，他相信对面那个同样痛苦的金发男人也心知肚明。Steve走过去试图安慰他，然而Tony只是缓慢的摇了摇头，在绝望叫嚣着爆发之前转身离开了他们的卧室。

Tony很快搬出了复仇者基地，顺便带走了自己的所有东西，包括那副Steve在西伯利亚扔下的盾牌，这并没有让其他队友感到意外，实际上他们两个从未和好，停止互相指责只是发现那根本不存在任何意义，那天中午Steve帮Tony把行李搬上了黑色的奥迪车，他叮嘱让Tony照顾好自己，他会抽空去看他，而旁边的棕发男人勉强的笑了一下，他掏出从Bruce那里要回来的手机，告诉对方他会在需要的时候给他打电话。

Steve本以为他们将会经历一段漫长的分离，但意外总是比明天更快到来，Morgan的出现让他们不得不每个礼拜都在郊外的房子相聚，Tony在开始的时候坦言自己思考过这个孩子的去留，他觉得这不够负责，不管是面对满目疮痍的世界还是他和Steve破碎的关系，但最终他还是没有那么做，Steve听到这话时，正在洗碗的双手抖动了一下，水花溅到了外面，Tony一言不发的站在他的背后，坐过去拿起架子上Peter的照片，用毛巾擦干星星点点的水渍。

他们的相处模式在Morgan出生后变得有些复杂，会像其他离婚的伴侣一样把孩子接来接去，也会偶尔像热恋期的时候一样突然就滚上了床，Tony经常在清醒过来后假装无事发生，他会发表那套花花公子的言论告诉对复合一直抱有期望的Steve这一切都是信息素的趋势，自己早已放下了，他只是没有也不想再开始下一段感情，而作为前男友兼还未离婚的丈夫，美国队长简直就是解决生理需求的不二人选。

Steve当然没有相信Tony的说辞，但这仍旧让他的心感到刺痛，或许外界曾经对钢铁侠的评价有一部分是对的，他永远都知道怎么当一个混蛋，然而剩下的那一部分，也是不了解他的人不会知道的那一部分——Tony Stark只是个缺乏安全感且孤独的小孩，他总会推开那些美好的东西，包括近在咫尺的感情，因为他不想承受得而复失带来的痛苦和伤害。

这样的日子过了几年，虽然不怎么顺心但没有再度恶化，一半人口的消失似乎并不影响地球的旋转，只是萦绕在人群中的悲痛从不曾散去，这种情况一直持续到名字被刻在石碑上的Scott突然在基地门口监控里向Natasha挥手，他燃起了他们逆转未来的希望，却也将Steve和Tony原本就在深渊边缘摇摆的关系又向前推了半步，Steve坚持他们应该试试，可Tony表示他不想失去这劫后余生换来的一切。

“谁也不敢保证这玩意会不会出现差错，”Tony指着工作台上那个巨大的莫比乌斯环态度坚决的说道，“我不想拿任何人去冒这个险。”

“但这是我们唯一的机会，我们可以把那些人带回来。”Steve仍然在尝试说服对方，尽管他知道这可能收效甚微。

“不，Steve，这不是，如果我们仍旧还是输了，我们没有带回那些人，或许当我们回到这个时间点的时候，我们发现连这几个朋友和Morgan都失去了，我们该怎么办？”

“那我们就一起输，”Steve将双手轻轻搭在那个棕发男人的肩膀上，“我们一起面对这些代价。”

Tony摇了摇头，让Friday熄灭了那个蓝色的建模，他把Steve扔在身后，自顾自的拉开门顺着廊檐的楼梯走到花园，准备叫躲在帐篷里的Morgan来吃晚餐，Steve叹了口气，他望着Tony的背影和女孩嘴角绽开的无比烂漫的笑容，无力的闭了闭眼睛。

他当然同样害怕失去现在的一切，但是身为美国队长，他不能呆在这里什么也不做，任凭所有的事情就这样过去，Steve很清楚Tony并不是一个自私的人，这些年他一直生活在内疚当中，为了Peter，为了他没能阻止的那个响指，他也想挽救糟糕的现状，只是要拿起身边仅剩的东西来赌博时，即使连曾经无所畏惧的钢铁侠都会犹豫。

那天晚上Steve没有回到复仇者基地，他收拾完厨房后准备入睡，却在踏上楼梯的时候发现客厅的角落隐约透出一丝光亮，金发男人放轻脚步走了过去，在橱柜旁边意外看到了本应该枕着玩偶入睡的Morgan，他抱起女孩，竖起食指做了一个噤声的动作，而对方也十分配合的用两只软软的小手捂住了嘴巴。

他们父女两个就这样见证了莫比乌斯环的建模链接成功的全部过程，Tony想起Steve下午对自己说的那些关于穿越时空来拯救消失的另一半人的方案，忍不住骂了一句见鬼，这大概就是宿命，他的研究已经停滞不前了许久，却在今天完成了最后的闭合。

窝在Steve臂弯中的Morgan显然忘记了金发男人五分钟之前的嘱托，有模有样的把Tony的脏话学了一遍，Tony转过头，瞪着琥珀色的眼睛注视着他们，他看到Steve抱着女儿站在原地，脸上挂着温柔又无奈的笑容，像曾经一样提醒了自己或者Morgan一声“Language”。

“你不能讲这个，知道吗，”Tony从Steve的怀里接过歪着头打量他们的Morgan，压低音量轻轻说道，“那个老家伙会生气的。”

Steve紧绷的肩膀松懈下来，Tony似乎并没有对自己无意中的偷窥感到不满，他带着Morgan围着那个巨大的莫比乌斯环转了一圈，甚至在女孩好奇的伸手触碰时还命令星期五调亮了蓝色的光晕。

Tony最后用一根果汁冰棍哄睡了他们精力旺盛的女儿，他走下楼梯略带得意的对等在客厅里的Steve说Morgan爱他三千遍，而靠在工作台旁边金发男人告诉Tony自己也爱他这么多，本来还算不错的气氛瞬间凝固了几秒，Tony不自觉的捏着裤缝的边缘，他已经不记得他们两个上次谈起“爱”这个词是什么的时候事情了，好像自从内战之后，他和Steve便开始渐行渐远。

“我知道你从来没有放弃过。”Steve缓慢的说道，他望着那双焦糖色的眼睛，胸口被一股膨胀的酸涩塞满。

“但我仍然不认为这是个好主意，”Tony有气无力的把自己摔进沙发，“你不会明白的。”

“我明白，这的确很难——”

“你不明白！”Tony打断他，突然像被点燃了炸弹引线一般提高声音向那个金发男人强调道，“因为看着Peter消失的那个人是我，Steve，我不想再经历一次了，我也不想再看到你或者Morgan，或者我身边的任何一个人这样离开。”

他喊完这些话后像是被瞬间抽干了力气，连眼前的画面都变得模糊起来，Tony戳了戳鼓噪的太阳穴，他深吸一口气，顽固的与脑海深处的那股骤然袭卷而来的疼痛对抗着。

“没有人会离开你，”Steve在短暂的沉默后轻声说道，“你也不会离开我们。”

Tony没有回答，他看了那个金发男人一眼，然后转身走上了楼梯。

自从那天开始到穿越计划正式实施，Tony都没再联系过Steve，但他们一同还是被划分到了前往2012年的那组，本来一切都很顺利，只是在最后关头出了一点意外——愤怒的浩克撞飞了装着宇宙魔方的箱子，他们失手了，只得抛下Scott返回1970去寻找目标和多余的皮姆粒子。

混进军事基地并不是一件容易的事，为了隐藏身份，他们从一个被打晕的士兵和议员身上搞到了两套衣服，Steve穿好自己的军装后把目光投向了正在系衬衣纽扣的Tony，他踌躇了几秒，还是决定伸手接替对方的工作，棕发男人愣了一下，他不自在的动了动肩膀，似乎想要拒绝这样过度亲密的举止，但直到最后他也没说什么，只是一动不动的站在仓库的架子旁边，仍由Steve抚平了西装外套上的皱褶。

“我们一定要这样吗，”Steve打破了沉默，电梯逼仄的环境让他有些窒息，尤其是和Tony一起站在这里，而对方明明想要说点什么却总是不肯开口，“你不能总是躲着我，Tony，逃避解决不了任何问题。”

“那你还想怎么样，”Tony不耐烦的摆了摆手，“我已经按照你说的做了，Steve，每一件事。”

“这不是为了我。”

“你不用来教训我，队长，”Tony瞥了一眼电子屏上不断下降的数字，接着转过头注视着Steve低声说道，“我比你们任何一个人都希望他们能够回来。”

金发男人皱了皱眉，他张开嘴，准备对Tony说点什么，结果还没来得及发出声音，电梯突然停了下来，一位抱着文件的女士走进了原本只有他们两个人空间，Tony和Steve立刻把目光从对方的脸上挪开，不约而同的看向了这个不速之客。

或许电梯里的气氛确实有些诡异，标记过的AO即使用了抑制剂也会让旁人轻而易举的察觉到有什么不同，那位女士的视线在Tony和Steve的身上来回游移着，试图判断这两个家伙是不是敌方派来的间谍，棕发男人挡在Steve前面状似无意的踮了踮脚，想要遮住帽檐下那张美国队长的面孔，尽管他们刚刚经历了一场不怎么愉快的对话，但在Tony的内心深处，没有什么比完成任务和确保彼此的安全更为重要。

Tony在Steve之后到达了目的地，他下到了军事基地的底层，利用盔甲上的切割技术顺利取出了被封锁在保护设备中的宇宙魔方，然而就在他把它放进箱子的瞬间，Howard突然出现了，他告诉朝着相反方向走去的Tony说门在另外一边，并问他有没有看见索拉博士，棕发男人因为自己多年未见的老爸慌乱了几秒，他掏出证件向对方表示自己是麻省理工的访客，Howard重复了一遍这个学校的名字，微微点了下头。

“你叫什么名字。”Tony听见他的父亲问道。

“Howard。”他下意识脱口而出，有些怔忪的望着对面那个熟悉的男人。

Howard笑了起来，调侃这个名字好记，Tony发觉自己可能干了蠢事，他紧张的抿了抿下唇，生怕对方识破他来这儿的真正目的。

“Howard，”他决定将错就错下去，试图通过大脑里蹦出的第一个姓氏来弥补自己不小心叫出了父亲名字的漏洞，“Rogers。”

然而情况似乎并没有好转，Howard的表情在这两个称谓的组合下变得更加古怪起来，他上下打量着Tony，最后缓缓的伸出手，向这个并不知道是自己儿子的棕发男人介绍道，“Howard Stark。”

Tony握住了Howard的手，下意识的躲开了对方投向自己的视线，他的心中涌出了些说不清楚的感觉，喜悦和苦涩混杂在一起，像是柠檬汁洒在五彩斑斓的颜料盘上，Tony急切的想要找个能呼吸的地方，起码不用在和他的父亲独处，他抬起脚步向门口走去，却很快被身后的Howard叫住了。

“别忘了你的箱子。”Howard把东西递给了对方。

他们最后选择结伴离开了军事基地，Howard在返回地面的电梯上对Tony谈起了他的妻子和即将出生的孩子，Tony愣了愣，不受控制的捏紧了手中的花束，他告诉对方他有个女儿，Howard整了整衣领笑了起来，他说女儿很好，起码不会变得和自己一样，因为他总是把个人喜好凌驾在集体利益之上。

“我还有一个孩子，”Tony听了这些话后缄默了一阵，突然说道，“是个正在读高中的男孩，他前一阵自己跑出去了，我很担心他。”

“叛逆期，”Howard拍了拍他的肩膀，“我大概也会在十几年后经历这种事，你得多花点时间陪他，反正工作永远都是做不完的。”

Tony点了点头，他抬起目光凝视着前方紧闭的电梯门，感觉自己的眼角发烫，那股熟悉的疼痛再一次袭来，流经血液渗透了全身上下的每一根神经，棕发男人用力滚动着喉结，他的嘴唇颤抖了几秒，但最终没有发出任何声音。

“我还是忍不住要告诉你，Rogers先生，”Howard终于在上车之前把从见到Tony开始就在脑海中盘旋的疑惑说了出来，“无意冒犯，但你的名字听起来像是我和美国队长结婚了。”

“这是个玩笑对吗？”Tony被吓了一跳，他的余光瞥见了站在远处正冲他点头示意的Steve，努力让自己的表情看起来足够镇定，“据我所知，他已经失踪很多年了。”

“我一直在找他，”Howard接过Tony递来的花束，耸了耸肩，“我相信他还活着。”

Tony最终还是没有克制住自己的感情，他踯躅了一会，随后向前走了几步，在离开前拥抱了尚处在状况之外的Howard。

“感谢你做的一切，”Tony停顿了一下，低声补充道，“为了国家。”

彩蛋：

“其实这阵子我一直在思考我们在1970的那段经历，”Steve在战争结束之后的某个下午，和Tony沿着郊外房子旁边的那条小河慢慢行走，以此来消磨惬意的时间，他突然想起了什么，随口问道，“既然他都已经说出来了，你为什么不选择把实情告诉Howard。”

“你觉得如果我告诉他美国队长将在未来的某一天搞大你儿子的肚子，还是两次，”Tony停住脚步，转过头瞪着Steve，“Howard还会花那么多钱继续找你吗。”

“或许不会。”

Tony翻了个白眼，不置可否的摊了摊手。


End file.
